Ayane's Harem
by 0-FudgeNugget-0
Summary: This is mostly a smut fic but with some sort of plot behind it. And probably a few fetishes along the way, but we'll have to wait and see. [Futa!AyaneXHarem] As the title says, it will involve Ayane and most of the DOA girls. Will Ayane be able to handle all of them at once? Who knows? Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading.
1. New New Zack Island

_**This chapter is gonna be short but most of them will be longer.**_

Ayane panted heavily, whimpering as she neared her orgasm. Her 8.2" erection was practically oozing with precum as her hand moved over her shaft. Every night she had the same problem. Her cock would get hard and keep her awake unless she had time to masturbate during the day - which wasn't very often. If she didn't masturbate, she wouldn't be able to sleep. She could feel it throbbing with need as she moved her hand a little faster. Surely enough, she came. Ropes of thick, white cum shot onto her stomach.

The next day.

"We're here!"

Ayane woke up startled as she heard Zack shout through the headset. Looking out the helicopter window, she saw the island. It was bigger than the last 'Zack Island'. The beaches looked even more beautiful. Looking at her phone, she saw it was 9am. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

As Zack landed the helicopter, Ayane got out and stretched before she grabbed her bags. "Thanks." She uttered to Zack as she walked towards the hotel. He grinned as he got back into his helicopter and took off once again.

Once she checked in and got into her room, she dropped her bag and sprawled out on the huge bed. It was bigger than any bed she'd ever seen. It could probably fit all the girls on the island. She hummed as she sunk into the soft sheets.

After getting changed into her Merrow swimsuit, Ayane decided to head to the beach and relax. As far a she could tell she was the only one around. Zack did say he was bringing everyone one by one, personally. She swung her towel over her shoulder as she walked along the beaches for a while, her feet sinking into the warm, white sand, until she found a spot. It seemed to be a secluded area, so not many people would come here. Atleast, that's what Ayane had hoped. She laid down her towel and fell backwards onto it. With a soft sigh, she stretched out with her eyes closed, reveling in the hot suns rays.


	2. The Shrine Maiden and The Fiend Huntress

Ayane woke up hearing voices. She looked at the sky and saw it was early afternoon. "Good nap." She yawned out, sitting up and stretching her arms. Then she turned and saw Rachel and Momiji walking closer.

Momiji smiled brightly at Ayane. Rachel gave her her usual smirk. "Hello, Ayane-sama."

"Hey Ayane." Rachel said. She had met Ayane a few times. The two were friends and allys of Ryu's.

"Hey guys. You know, you don't need to be so formal Momiji, we are on vacation, after all."

Momiji just smiled and nodded.

"So why are you out here?" Rachel asked as Momiji sat next to Ayane.

"Just thought it'd be less busy than the other beaches."

"I see." Rachel said as she sat in front of them.

Ayane found herself staring straight at Rachel's large chest. Her bikini left little to the imagination, and neither did Momiji's. She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard Momiji gasp and Rachel chuckle slightly. She looked at them, Momiji was blushing deeply while Rachel just smirked.

"W-what?" She asked as she followed their gazes... to her crotch. Something she had just realized was beginning to ache. She saw her member pressing painfully up against the fabric of her shorts. She was quick to cover herself with the towel and looked away. "G-gomen nasai..." She mumbled as the blood rushed to her face, aswell as her erection.

Rachel laughed lightly. "Would you like some help with that?" She said with a wink and a lick of her lips

Ayane gawked at the tall blonde. She had never met anyone as blunt and direct as her.

Smirking, Rachel crawled closer and pulled away the towel. "We'd be more than happy to do so. Right Momiji?"

Momiji was still blushing, but was shifting in her spot. "H-hai." She whispered, licking her lips subconciously. Not once did her gaze leave the growing bulge between Ayane's legs.

The blonde then pulled down the front of Ayane's shorts, freeing the large member. "Damn. How were you hiding THAT?" She asked, in a husky voice.

Ayane gulped, feeling herself twitching with anticipation. There were pools of pre cum forming from the tip then sliding down her shaft. She felt Rachel wrap a hand around it and immediately moaned at the contact.

"Are you a virgin?" She asked with a raised brow. To which Ayane replied by blushing and looking away.

"Sorta..." She whispered. The blonde chuckled at her nervousness. It was a rare sight, to see Ayane in a vunerable state.

"Don't tease her like that Rachel." Momiji scolded.

"Yea, yea." She muttered, leaning down and taking the tip into her mouth. She licked up the precum that oozed out. Ayane must have really been excited judging by the amount that was being produced.

The purple haired girl threw her head back, gritting her teeth shut in an attempt to stop herself moaning, however grunts and little whines still escaped her lips. Momiji moved closer and pressed her lips softly against Ayane's shoulder, moving slowly to her neck. Her actions made Ayane whimper and look at her. She was panting slightly as Rachel began to moved her lips over her shaft. As Ayane let out a moan, Mojmiji silenced it with a kiss. It wasn't much longer before Ayane ran her tongue along Momoji's bottom lip, eagerly awaiting access, which was instantly granted. As their tongues wrestled, Rachel was taking as much of the hard member as she could, and what she couldn't reach with her mouth, she rubbed with her fist. Ayane was glad Rachel wasn't forcing it in her throat, she had seen quite a number of videos of that sort, but she always hated when girls gagged on someone's cock - It was kind of a turn off for her.

Soon enough, Ayane felt herself tensing up as she near her orgasm. She began panting even heavier into the kiss, eventually pulling away and hiding her face in Momiji's neck to muffle her own moans. "R-rachel... I'm close..." She mumbled into the Shrine Maiden's soft skin.

Rachel lips curled into a smirk around the cock, but she never stopped her movements. She could feel the warm flesh throbbing on her tongue. Unable to handle the heat, she moved her hand down and rubbed herself through the thin fabric. A few seconds later, warm, thick liquid shot into her mouth in bursts. She wasn't expecting such a large amount and while she managed to swallow most, a fair amount still escaped her lips. Luckily, Momiji was there to help lick it off.

Ayane whined as Momiji pulled away from her, but found herself gawking at the sight that followed. Momiji was laying ontop of Rachel, kissing and grinding herself against her. Ayane had a perfect view of them from behind and could see their wetness between their legs. Ayane finally stopped staring and moved behind them. Her cock was still standing at full attention. Rachel noticed and slid her fingers under Momiji's waistband then slid down her bottoms. She decided Momiji could go first, since Rachel was the one to give her a blowjob. Momiji looked back at Ayane with lust-filled eyes.

"Be gentle..." She whispered, in a nervous, but trying to be sexy tone as she raised her backside.

Ayane chuckled lightly, moving closer. She leaned down and licked along her wet folds. Immediately taking a liking to the taste, her tongue moved in a more earger fashion, wanting more of the sweet nectar. Momiji moaned, resting her head on Rachels chest.

"You ready?" Ayane asked, resting her hands on Momiji's rump and kneading at the soft flesh.

Momiji simply nodded. She positioned her cock at Momiji's entrance before slowly sliding in. She looked at Momiji as she buried her face in Rachel's neck. For a second, she was worried that she had hurt her, however, the worry faded when she mumbled for her to keep going and that it felt good. Smiling to herself, she moved her hips, sheathing her entire 8.2" cock inside the girl. Momiji wasn't unbearably tight, she was the perfect fit. The sensations surrounding her cock were incredible. It was warm, soft and smooth. She took a moment before she began to move her hips. Sliding the cock out, leaving just the head in, then sliding herself back into the warm depths. Her movements grew faster over time, and more forceful, much to Momiji's pleasure.

Feeling a little left out, Rachel took off her bottoms and moved so Momiji's face was mere inches away from her wetness. Giggling, the Shrine Maiden licked at the soft, sensitive flesh just as Ayane did with her. Rachel moaned as Momiji kissed and licked at her sensitive spots.

"Ayane... Don't stop i'm so close!" Momiji moaned out.

"Me too." Ayane answered, feeling Momiji's walls squeezing and tightening around her.

"Ayane!" She cried out as she came.

"Momiji!" Ayane moaned out as she felt Momiji's walls clamp down, which pushed her over the edge aswell.

Momiji hummed as she came down from her orgasm, still licking Rachel's pussy. She felt warm gushes of Ayane's cum coating her insides. Rachel moaned out, pulling Momiji close by her hair as she came.

Ayane didn't pull out until she had finished unloading her seed, much to the other girls' delight. Once she pulled away, Rachel moved in and licked out as much of Ayane's cum as she could while Momiji cleaned her own juices off of Ayane's softening member.

"All tired out?" Rachel asked.

Ayane nodded. "I'll do you later." She whispered, falling back into the towel exhausted.

"I'll hold you to that." Rachel smirked.

Rachel and Momiji smiled as they laid down either side of Ayane, resting their head on her chest with their hands entwined. They stayed this way for a while, content in Ayane's arms.

A few hours later.

After a short nap, the three of them decided to get some food. They went into a restaurant and ate their food before they went to Ayane's hotel room.

"Wow, this room is way bigged than ours!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Yea our rooms are tiny. I bet you could fit like 10 people on the bed alone." Rachel said.

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay in here. There's more than enough room. But there is a catch..."

The blonde chuckled. "And what would that be?" She asked, taking off her bikini top.

Ayane climbed onto the bed after taking off her top and bottoms and smirked at the blondes. "Ride me." She demanded.

"With pleasure." Rachel said, climbing ontop of her.

Ayane moaned lightly as Rachel lowered herself slowly onto her already hard cock. Rachel gritted her teeth as she adjusted to the large size. She was a virgin, afterall and Ayane was definately above the average size.

Once she had began lifting herself up and down, she felt the pain subside and pleasure take over.

Ayane was moaning, watching as Rachel's boobs bounced infront of her. She felt completely different to Momiji, but just as good. She began rubbing Rachel's sensitive bud with her thumb, in a circular motion. She felt Rachel's walls tighten around her and saw it as a sign to continue. Rachel movements grew faster with each thrust, and Ayane had begun thrusting herself up against her, meeting her movements.

This went on for a while and Ayane felt herself getting so close but willed herself not to cum just yet. She seized her movements and sat up with Rachel still bouncing on her throbbing cock. She leaned in and kissed and nipped at Rachel's neck, stopping to focus on the area that made her moan the loudest. Her thumb was still rubbing the small bundle of nerves.

"Ayane... Stop. I think... I'm gonna-" She cut herself off with a loud moan and a few squirts of clear liquid covered Ayane's stomach.

Stopping immediately, Rachel jumped up and apologized with a heavy blush. "I'm sorry... I..."

"What for?" Ayane asked as her cock twitched at the sudden loss of warmth around it.

"I-i peed..."

"That's not pee, you just ejaculated that's all." Ayane asked.

"I... Girls don't cum Ayane."

"Sure they do. But most people just assume it's pee." Momiji told her.

"Oh..."

"So are you gonna stand there or finish me off?" Ayane winked.

With a slight chuckle, Rachel nodded and got back ontop of her and moved her hips again. "Damn, this feels good." She moaned.

Ayane hummed in agreement. "Yea it does." She said, resting her hands on Rachel's hips and following her movements. "I'm gonna cum soon."

"Give it to me baby." Rachel moaned into her ear, moving alittle faster.

In one swift movement, Ayane held rachel close and rolled them over before thrusting herself into the blonde. "There..." She whispered as she hid her face in the other girls neck. Her hips moved at a very fast and hard pace. She could feel herself oozing precum. Rachel moved her so she could press her lips against Ayane's roughly. This alone was enough to send them both over the edge.

"Rachel!"

"Ayane!"

They both moaned out. Ayane shot copius amounts of cum inside the convulsing walls that milked her cock. Soon after, Ayane rolled off of her, breathing heavily. "Damn..." She whispered as a few small spurts of cum shot onto her own stomach. Momiji was quick to lean in and lick it off and give her softening cock one, gentle suck to make sure she was done, earning a soft whimper from the other girl. Momiji then moved over and cleaned rachel with her tongue, just as rachel did her earlier that day.

"You want another go?" Ayane asked.

Momiji shook her head. "No, besides, you look spent." She giggled and cuddled into her side as Rachel did the other.

Ayane wrapped her arms under and around each girl, holding them both close.

"We love you." They both said, kissing each of Ayane's cheeks, causing Ayane to blush lightly.

"I love you both, too." She whispered with a smile.


	3. The Assassin and The Opera Singer

The next day.

Ayane woke up feeling refreshed. Rachel and Momiji weren't there though, much to her dissappointment. She got up and

took a quick shower before she got ready and went back to the area she had been with Rachel and Momiji. But they weren't

there so she decided to use this alone time to meditate.

After some time passed, a woman with white hair came across Ayane, who was sitting on a purple towel with her legs

crossed and eyes closed. The woman was completely naked. On this island there were no rules agaisnt it. With a smirk,

she made her way over to the girl and sat beside her.

"Hello, purple ninja." She said as she sat down beside her.

Ayane, who's eyes remained closed, simply replied. "Christie." Ayane failed to notice however, that she was nude.

Chistie was impressed Ayane knew it was her. The two hadn't had many encounters in the past.

"So what brings you out here?" Ayane asked.

"Oh, just wanted some peace and quiet"

"I see."

Ayane opened her left eye and looked at the woman sitting next to her. It was then she saw that she was naked. Ayane

felt heat rising to cheeks, unable to look away from the assassins' body.

"Like what you see?" The woman smirked at Ayane's reaction.

"I-i... Yes." She said, letting her eyes roam over the womans' breasts.

"Would you like to touch them?"

"W-what?" Ayane asked, suprised. This woman was as bold as Rachel, if not, more so.

"Come on. I can see you want it as much as i do." Christie smirked, rubbing her hand over the bulge in her shorts,

earning a small whimper.

'I need to work on my self control' Ayane thought to herself.

Chritie pulled Ayane's shorts off, allowing her cock to spring free. She looked suprised at the size. She knew the other

girl was a futanari, she had gone through everyone's file when they participated in the tounament, but she didn't expect

it to be so... Big. "Damn. Wasn't expecting that." She said, leaning down and taking the large cock in her mouth. Ayane

moaned lightly. She seemed a little more experienced than Rachel, and Ayane was certain that she had done this before.

"You taste good. I don't recall liking the taste any of the men i have been with before." Christie remarked before

continuing. Ayane felt a tinge of jealousy surge through her. She just hated the idea of one of her girl's being with

anyone else. However that thought was soon forgotten when Christie pushed Ayane down so she was laying on the towel. She

just watched as Christie positioned herself before sliding herself over the twitching member. "I don't recall any of

them being so big either." Christie mumbled, allowing herself to adjust to the large cock that was filling her nicely.

Ayane continued to lay there, watching as Christie did most of the work. She reached one of her hands up and began

kneading the womans' soft, supple breast while the other moved south and rubbed her clit.

"Oh this feels incredible." Christie moaned out, roughly bouncing on Ayane's cock. It wasn't long before she felt

herself nearing an orgasm.

Ayane, too, was getting close. Christie was moving in a steady rythmn.

"Oh my!" A voice called out. Causing them to seize their movements and look to the side. Standing there was Helena in a

very skimpy one piece.

"Oh, hello Helena." Christie said with a smirk. "Enjoying the show?" She asked.

"I... I..." The blonde was at a loss for words. She was shocked to find anyone doing something like that out in public.

"Relax. Why don't you join us? I'm sure the purple ninja wouldn't mind." Christie teased, moving her hips once again.

Helena found herself moving closer and kneeling beside them. She could feel herself beginning to ache while watching the

other two.

Their moans began to get louder and more frequent as they were once again brought close to an orgasm. Ayane was the

first to cum, letting out heavy pants.

Christie only moaned louder as she felt Ayane coating her walls with thick cum. However she continued to ride her way to

her own orgasm with Ayane's cum acting as extra lube.

"Stop..." Ayane was whimpering as her cock was extremely sensitive since she just came, but she had little energy to

fight back with. And on top of that, Christie was certainly enjoying herself.

It wasn't much longer until she came herself, her walls clenching down on Ayane's dick, milking the last of her cum. She

then rolled off of her and caught her breath. "Wow."

Ayane was breathing heavily as her softening cock got a quick break.

"I'll let you guys finish up, i'm gonna go take a shower." Christie said before she left quickly.

"I wonder if she realizes she has your cum covering her thighs?" Helena remarked, watching her old 'friend' walk away

with a chuckle.

Ayane let out a soft laugh as she looked at Christie walking away.

She then motioned for Helena to move closer. The latter moved so she was laying on her back, infront of Ayane. With a

quick lick of her lips, Ayane positioned herself above Helena. The blonde blushed and Ayane kissed her lips tenderly.

She kept it soft and sweet before deepening it and kissing along the blondes' jawline, neck and collar bone before

leaving a slow, wet trail of kisses down her body. Ayane stopped and took her time with each of her breasts, nipping at

her nipples lightly before continuing down to her naval. Helena could feel Ayane's hard cock pressing against her leg.

By now, Helena's heart was racing and she was aching for Ayane to stop teasing her. "P-please Ayane. Stop teasing me, i

can't take it..." She whispered as her blush deepened.

With a smirk, Ayane leaned in and kissed and licked at the womans' wetness. She tasted different from Momiji, but she

still tasted as good. After a while Helena couldn't take anymore and pushed Ayane off.

"I think that will be enough foreplay." The french woman said before turning and bending over so she was now positioned on her hands and knees.

Ayane smirked and walked behind the taller girl with her cock standing at full attention. She positioned herself before

sliding into Helena's dripping pussy and grabbed onto the latter's hips. She started out slow, easing herself deep

inside before sliding out, leaving only the tip inside before pushing back in. Helena soon began pushing her hips back

against Ayane's thrusts, and Ayane saw that as a hint to pick up the pace; so she did. Helena had her head resting on

the towel with her backside raised towards Ayane. Her moans were muffled into her arms as she attempted to keep quiet.

Ayane felt the other girls' walls tightening around her cock, pushing her closer to her climax. Helena was now moaning

loudly. "Don't stop... Please... I'm so c-close!" She begged.

Fortunately, Ayane had no intention of stopping, feeling her own orgasm approaching. Instead, she kept the same quick,

hard pace.

Helena let out a loud moan, almost a scream as she came. She continued to moan as Ayane continued thrusting at the same

pace, making Helena's orgasm last even longer. She could feel Helena's cum running down her own leg.

"I-i'm gonna cum soon." Ayane groaned out.

"C-cum inside me..." Helena moaned weakly.

Without a second thought, Ayane did just that. She sheathed herself as deep as she possibly could as she came, filling

Helena to the brim. This alone made Helena cry out in yet another, less intense orgasm. Ayane slumped ontop of Helena,

resting her head on Helena's back as the two caught their breath. After a good minute or so, Ayane pulled her now

softened member out of Helena's warmth and watched as her own cum mixed with Helena's juices oozed out.

"D-damn..." Ayane huffed.

Helena could only nod in agreement. She had never experienced such pleasure before and was still enjoying the afterglow.

"We should get cleaned up. Wanna get something to eat?" Ayane asked, helping Helena as she shakily stood.

"Of course." Helena said as she kissed Ayane gently, resting her hands on Ayane's shoulders.

Ayane smiled into the kiss, putting her hands on Helena's hips to pull her closer.

After a few short moments, Helena pulled away and left her hands where they were. "We should stop, before we go for

round two." Helena winked before walking ahead.

With a short chuckle, Ayane followed her, watching the other girl's hips sway.


	4. Teasing

Chapter 4 - Teasing

Later that night.

Ayane, Momiji and Rachel were in Ayane's room laying on the bed with Ayane in the middle. The tv was playing in the backround but nobody was watching. Ayane's lips alternated between Rachel's and Momiji's. Momiji found her hands roaming over Ayane's abdomen and slowly moved downwards. Ayane whimpered lightly into Rachel's lips as she felt a hand lightly rub the growing bulge in her shorts. There was an ever growing patch of precum were the tip of her cock was. She moved a hand down to free her erection only to have it swatted away. She pulled away and looked at Momiji, confused.

Momiji just smirked and kissed her, licking slowly along her bottom lip. Ayane moaned, feeling Momiji's hand grazing over her more firmly. As Ayane moaned, Momiji took the time to explore ayane's mouth and wrestle with her tongue. Soon, Ayane pulled away for air only to have Rachel capture her lips in another kiss. Rachel's hand came up and lifted Ayane's top to free her large, soft breasts. Her hand began to knead one of Ayane's breasts as Momiji took the opportunity to lick and nip at the other. This had Ayane panting. Momiji could feel the hard cock throbbing and twitching under her palm as she kneaded and rubbed it through the thin fabric. She could feel the damp patch of precum growing under her touch.

She could tell Ayane was close already by her beathing pattern. She smirked and straddled the girl, positioning herself right intop of the thobbing cock. Ayane pulled away from Rachel and saw Momiji looking right at her as she began grinding her hips. Momiji watched as Ayane closed her eyes and moaned. Her hands came up and rested on Momiji's hips.

"I'm so close..." Ayane moaned out, feeling herself about to explode.

Momiji smirked and rolled off of her, causing a whine to escape Ayane's lips. The latter was bucking her hips slightly against the other's palm as she went back to rubbing her shorts again, only this time, Ayane let out a louder moan and came. The tip of Ayane's cock was pressing against the fabric which cause the cum to pass through the thin fabric, forming a pool of thick cum which slowly dripped onto her stomach. Once Momiji had milked the last of Ayane's cum, she and Rachel moved in and licked it off of her abdomen slowly. Their eyes were fixed on Ayane's unfocused ones.


	5. Jealousy

Once they had cleaned her stomach, Momiji took off Ayane's shorts and cleaned her with her tongue, making sure not to waste a single drop. As Ayane's member softened, Momiji was taking her clothes off when she heard a knock on the door. She frowned lightly.

"Who could that be?" Momiji wondered out loud. With no answer from the other two, Momiji went and answered with nothing but a robe on. She opened the door to see two women she had never met before. One, she believed to be the person in charge of DOATEC, the other, she wasn't so sure about. "Can i help you?"

"We're looking for Ayane." The blonde replied.

"Ayane, it's for you!" Momiji called before returning her attention back to the other women. "What is it you need her for?" She had a feeling she knew and couldn't help the slight feeling of jealousy that surged through her.

"Personal buisness, you could say." The white haired woman said, smirking.

"Helena, Christie." Ayane said from behind Momiji. She, too, wore only a robe. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were hoping to spend the night with you, but it seems you already have company..."

"Well, there's always room for one more... Or two more in this case." Ayane said, motioning for them to come in.

They all went into the living room area. There were three large sofas, all positioned infront of a large flatscreen. Each sofa could fit atleast three people.

"So you only see us women as one night stands?" Helena asked with her brow raised.

"Of course not. Why would you ask that?" Ayane asked.

"Well... You've slept with all four of us." Helena stated.

"And?"

"Well that's cheating."

"Cheating at what?"

"Allow me to explain." Momiji started. "Where we come from, polygamy isn't uncommon, especially for leaders, like Ayane for example. Having multiple wives will allow for more heirs."

"So... How many wives are we talking about here."

Ayane simply shrugged. She could think of a few more girls she would like to marry. "You aren't obligated to marry me now though, if you don't want to." Ayane said, though she was praying they would stay.

Thankfully, nobody left. Instead Rachel, Christie and Helena all got up and kissed her. Chistie was on her lap and the other two sat either side. Momiji sighed inwardly. She wanted to be ok with Ayane marrying multiple women, but she couldn't help but feel jealous. She decided to take a walk and get some fresh air. That always helped her when she needed to think.

After a while of walking, Momiji saw a bar open. Seeing as it was late, she was suprised about how loud it seemed to be. She decided to go in and get a drink. Momiji wasn't one to drink much. She had only ever had sake before when she was eight, and she had gotten into the Hayabusa clans store room after it was left open and tried some. Her sister had found her a bottle later, laying on the floor crying. She chuckled at the memory and walked into the bar. It was rather nice. It seemed alot cleaner that what she had imagined a bar to be. She saw a few women sitting at the bar. One of the women, she recognised. Kasumi had been a friend of hers since they were children. Whenever Kasumi's family came to her clan, the two of them would always play together. And sometimes, Genra, from the Hajin Mon sect of the Mugen Tenshin clan would join them, bringing Ayane along too.

When they were younger, Ayane was completely different. Probably due to the way she was treated by her own clan, she was very shy and kept mostly to herself. She and Kasumi were the only people outside of the Hajin Mon sect that showed her any kindness. Now, Ayane was one of the, if not THE, strongest ninja in her entire clan. The people who used to beat her and call her names were now terrified of her. Despite the way they treated her, and still do, Ayane never fought back. Mostly due to the fact that she would end up killing them, something that would end up with her being killed or hunted down.

Momiji was snapped from her thoughts when Kasumi called her name. She blinked a few times before smiling and walking over to her. "Hello Kasumi, it's a pleasure to see you. I'm glad to see that you're doing well." She said with a bow.

"It's good to see you too Momiji. But you're on vacation. Don't be so formal." Kasumi said and patted the seat next to her with a smile.

Momiji nodded and took a seat.

"Momiji, this is Hitomi and Leifang. Guys, this is my good friend, Momiji." Kasumi introduced them all.

"Nice to meet ya, Momiji!" The two of them exclaimed.

"Sorry, they've had quite alot to drink." Kasumi giggled along with Momiji. "So, what brings you here?" Kasumi asked.

"Just needed some fresh air to think."

"About what?" Hitomi asked.

"Yea, maybe we could uh... Help!" Leifang added.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about." Momiji asked with a blush.

"Ooooooh! It's a boy. It's a boy right?" Leifang exclaimed.

"Ohhhhhh! Who?"

"No... It's not boy trouble..." Momiji stuttered.

"Are you sure we can't help?" Kasumi asked as she took Momiji's hand, concerned about her friend.

"Don't worry, it's nothing to worry about, really."

"If you say so... But if you need me, i'm always here to help." Kasumi said with a smile.

With Ayane.

"Hey, where's Momiji." Ayane asked as Christie climbed off of her lap and laid down on the sofa ontop of a sleeping Helena who had cum over her backside.

"No idea." Christie muttered, clearly tired.

Rachel was fast asleep on the bed. She had dried cum on her abdomen and around her pussy.

After cleaning herself up, Ayane threw on some casual clothes before leaving the hotel in search of Momiji. She ran across the beach, at the area they first had sex and her hotel room. After a while, she began to worry. It wasn't until she came across a bar and saw Momiji through the window. She found herself get alittle angry at Momiji for making her worry like that. She walked into the bar and locked eyes with Momiji as she ordered herself a drink.

Sighing, Momiji walked over and sat them both down.

"Why'd you run off like that." Ayane asked the second they sat down.

"I just... Needed some fresh air."

"By coming to a bar?" Ayane asked sarcastically.

"Look i got a little jealous ok?" Momiji burst out.

"Why?" Ayane asked, her anger slowly fading.

"Because if you're dating other girls then you won't have time for me. I know it's selfish but i can't help it." Her voice trailed off towards the end, and she looking away.

"Momiji, i love you as much as i love the other girls." Ayane said, taking her hands. "I'll make time for everyone. I know it'll take time to get used to it but..."

"Can you promise me something?" Momiji asked, looking at Ayane once again. The latter nodded as she drank some of her drink. Taking a deep breath, she firmly said. "I want to be the first to carry your baby."

Upon hearing her request, Ayane choked and spat out some of her drink. While she coughed and recovered, she looked at the other girl, who had already started wiping her face with napkins. "R-right now?" She squeaked out as the napkin was pulled away. "Thanks."

"Not RIGHT NOW. But i want to be the first of your wives to do so."

Ayane smiled slightly. "Alright. I promise."

"Thankyou." Momiji said, before she moved and pecked Ayane's lips gently.

"Of course. And next time just talk to me. Do you have any idea how worried i was? I was running around for ages trying to find you."

"Alright. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you when we get back ok?"

Ayane smirked. "Fine by me."

Momiji giggled and stood with her hand for Ayane to take. "Let's go."


	6. Breakfast in Bed

The next morning

"Ayane... Ayane wake up." Momiji cooed, shaking her gently.

"Hmmm?" Ayane murmured as she opened her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, i made breakfast."

"Really?" Ayane asked, immediately sitting up.

With a giggle, Momiji nodded and gave her a tray with pancakes and coffee.

"Thanks Momiji." Ayane said, pulling the other girl in for a quick kiss.

"You're welcome."

"Hey we're going to the beach. Come see us later ok?" Rachel called as she, Helena and Christie headed out the door.

"Aren't you gonna go?" Ayane asked as she ate.

"Not yet, I wanna stay here for a while longer."

"Ok. Hey... You were with Kasumi yesterday, right?"

"Yea. Why you want her?"

Ayane blushed slightly. "M-maybe."

Momiji chuckled. "Alright. I'm going to take a quick shower, would you care to join me?" Momiji asked, flirtily.

"I'll hop in after i finish this. It's delicious by the way."

"I'm glad." Momiji whispered as she kissed Ayane's cheek.

"Maybe before we go shower..." Ayane said, eating the last of her breakfast and putting the tray on the bedside table. "We should have a little fun."

Momiji giggled. "And what did you have in mind?" She asked. She squealed slightly when Ayane got ontop of her before kissing her neck and collar bone before letting out a content sigh, relaxing at the kisses being pressed over her.

Ayane felt Momiji's body relax and smiled as she took off her clothes. She then licked and kissed the soft flesh all the way down to her pussy. With a quick lick of her lips, she set to work eating Momiji out. Momiji's hand immediately reached down for a handful of Ayane's hair, spuring her on as she moaned.

It wasn't long til Ayane felt Momiji's hips rocking in time with her tongue. Knowing she was close, she reached a hand up and slid two fingers into her pussy, continuing to lick and suck at the little bundle of nerves. Her other hand moved to her dick, which was already throbbing with need. A few thrusts later, Momiji's walls clamped down on the fingers inside her as her hips bucked and her juices sprayed over them. Once she had greedily lick up Momiji's sweet nectar, Ayane pulled away, kissing her way back up to Momiji's lips. A few moments later, Momiji pulled away, giving Ayane a funny look when she tasted herself on Ayane's tongue.

Upon noticing Ayane's erection, Momiji blushed and licked her lips. She rolled them over and moved down so she was inches from the hard cock. She could smell the musky scent as precum pooled at the tip and immediately took as much as she could in her mouth without feeling the need to puke. Her lips curved into a smile around the cock when she heard Ayane's moans of appreciation, even more so when she cried out her name. Ayane could only handle so much pleasure before she came, filling Momiji's mouth and more. As the girl tried to swallow it all, some managed to escape, dripping down the twitching dick. Once Ayane had finished unloading, Momiji pulled away to quickly lap up what she had missed. Once she was confident it was all gone, she licked her lips and came back up to kiss her lover.


End file.
